Life's A Happy Song
Life's A Happy Song Is a song from the 2011 comedy The Muppets. It is Also sung in the movie Phineas & Ferb. Like The Muppets, the song is sung at the beginning and end. But, some changes were made for the film. Lyrics (Opening Number) Ferb: Everything is great Everything is grand I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand Phineas: Everything is perfect It’s falling into place I can’t seem to wipe this smile off my face Both: Life’s a happy song, when there’s someone by my side to sing along Ferb: When you’re alone, life can be a little low It makes thumb|left|300px|Original song from the muppets you feel like you’re 3 foot tall Phineas: When it’s just you – well, times can be tough When there’s no one there to catch your fall Both: Everything is great Everything is grand I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand Everything is perfect It’s falling into place I can’t seem to wipe this smile off my face Phineas: Life smells like a rose Both: With someone to paint Ferb: And someone to pose U.K.: Life’s a piece of cake Ferb: With someone to pedal Phineas: And someone to break Candace: Life is full of glee Phineas: With someone to saw Ferb: And someone to see Both: Life’s a happy song, when there’s someone by my side to sing along I’ve got everything that I need – right in front of me Nothing’s stopping me Nothing that I can’t be With you right here next to me Django: Life’s a piece of cake Ferb: With someone to give Phineas: And someone to take Isabella: Life’s a piece of pie Phineas: With someone to wash Ferb with Fireside Girls: And someone to dry Irving: Life’s an easy road Both: With someone beside you to share the load Jeremy: Life is full of highs Candace: With someone to stir Jeremy: And someone to fry Albert: Life’s a leg of lamb Both: With someone there to lend a hand Emily: Life’s a bunch of flowers Both: With someone to while away the hours Baljeet & Buford: Life’s a filet of fish, eh! Both: ….yes, it is All: I’ve got everything that I need – right in front of me Nothing’s stopping me Nothing that I can’t be With you right here next to me I’ve got everything that I need Ferb:…right in front of me Emily: Everything is great Everything is grand Except Ferb is always off with his friend It’s never me and him It’s always me and him and him I wonder when it’s going to end? But I guess that’s ok ‘cause maybe someday I know just how it’s going to be You’ll ride up on a steed And get down on one knee And say, “Emily, will you marry meeeeee… …please?” All: I’ve got everything that I need – right in front of me Nothing’s stopping meNothing that I can’t be With you right here next to me You’ve got everything that you need – right in front of you Nothing’s stopping you Nothing that you can’t do you That the world can throw at you Phineas: Life’s a happy song Linda: When there’s someone by your side to sing Ferb: Life’s a happy song Lawrence: When there’s someone by your side to sing All: Life’s a happy songWhen there’s someone by your side to sing along Lyrics (Phinale) thumb|left|300px|Ending of original song and ending Ferb: everything is great Emily: everything is grand Phineas: we got the whole wide world in the palm of our hand Jeremy: everything is perfect Candace: its falling into place Jesse: i cant seem to wipe this smile off my face Perry, Monagram, Carl, Doof, Doof's ex-wife, Vanessa,Jeff, & Jennifer : lifes a happy song when theres someone by your side to sing along Django: everything is great Baljeet: we'll live happily ever after Buford: and we'll keep giving the world the 3rd greatest gift Irving: laughter! Stacy & Jenny: The movie's almost over. Isabella: its time to say so long Ian: will you please stop singing you've already sung this song U.K.: (Blurred voice) lifes a happy song (normal robot voice) when theres Justin: someone by Jeff: your side Jennifer: to sing along Norm: I like this finale from the muppets girls: we've got everything that we need we can be whatever we want to be guys: nothing we cant do Ferb: the skies are blue with its me and you and you and you and you and you and you and you and well all of you The Fireside Girls: la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la All: We've got everything that we need we can be whatever we want to be nothing we cant do the skies are blue with its me and you and you and you Ferb: life's a happy song Jesse: when theres someone by your side to sing Phineas: lifes a happy song Perry: growls All: lifes a happy song when there's someone someone someone by your siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide to sing alooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong Ferb: If you want a sequel expect 3. Category:Fanon Works Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher